Such optical assemblies comprising said connecting bridges basically are known in the form of optical magnifiers respectively binoculars. These known connecting bridges typically are firmly connected to the particular telescope/monocular, as a result of which one assembly is constituted by two monoculars and one connecting bridge. The known connecting bridges incur the drawback of insufficient operational flexibility. They preclude using different optical units depending on different operational conditions, respectively combining them. Similar bridges also are basically known with respect to night-vision instruments and they serve as a mechanical link between two optical units illustratively designed as low light intensifiers. In this case too the firm affixation between the low light intensifiers and the connecting bridge entails a substantial operational lack of flexibility. Further limits are placed on the range of functions of such optical assemblies because each optical unit operates by itself. When using so-called image intensifier tubes, each optical unit requires its own regulator.